


Puppy Love

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animal Rescue, Christmas Time, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Winter, Winter Time, animal adoption, domestic AU, holiday baking, puppy, secret, secret pet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which jongdae finds a puppy. he proceeds to hide it.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted jongdae to have a puppy and be happy

Jongdae cursed you and your love of baking. 

Why? It’s simple.

A long weekend was coming up, and a heavy snowstorm was due to start overnight. You had this beautifully romantic notion of drinking cocoa and eating fresh chocolate chip cookies while cuddling by the fire. Great idea? Definitely. One hundred percent.

But (and there always was a but), you were out of flour and butter. You claimed that you had to stay home and start mixing the ingredients while insisting that your doting fiance head out into the cold and grab the remaining ingredients from the corner store down the street.

It took a little bit of convincing, and promising to let him lick the spoon, but he agreed to get the things you still needed. This went off without a hitch; Jongdae was in and out of the store lickety split. No troubles with his card, no line holding him up and no difficult store clerk. 

No, his troubles came when he saw a small wriggling mass of fur under what looked like a wet scarf. At first, he was convinced the animal was a rat, or a possum, or maybe just a small raccoon. It was none of those, he thanked God. 

A small face popped out from under the fabric and Jongdae realized that it was a puppy. It looked so incredibly pitiful where it sat, shivering and yapping in hopes of getting the attention of anyone who might help. 

Jongdae definitely had a soft spot for animals. He had dogs for the better part of his childhood, and had been begging you to adopt one for years. You always said no (he would call you Cruella everytime this topic of conversation arose) for a wide array of reasons.

These included ‘I don’t know if the apartment building allows pets’ and ‘Are we ready for this type of responsibility?’ and ‘What if we want to travel?’. No matter what Jongdae said or did, you always said no. 

Jongdae bent down to get a better look at the puppy. It didn’t look hurt or anything, just cold. He knew he couldn’t leave it, some people in this world were heartless and wouldn’t mind just leaving the poor thing in the cold. 

Without thinking about it any longer, he picked up the puppy and hurried off towards the apartment. He knew he’d have to at least try and hide the puppy from you until he could figure out what to do with it. 

The small animal was yapping in his arms and licking at his face. This is a bad idea. He took a deep breath, knowing exactly what you’d say when you’d eventually find it in your apartment. But, Jongdae was certain he could at the very least convince you to keep it until the story blew over. 

He tucked the small animal inside of his jacket to keep it warm (and to hide it from you). There was a pet store on the way home, maybe he could pick some supplies up and be inconspicuous about it. One pack of disposable puppy pads, bottle of flea shampoo, and several cans of wet food, he was officially on his way home.

You were near the door when he came in. The snow was already starting to fall pretty heavily, and Jongdae felt a little bit better about how you might react when seeing the puppy. Still, he wanted to hide it from you as best as he could. 

“What took you so long?” You asked, reaching for one of the plastic bags in your hands. It was the pet store one, so he quickly maneuvered the bags with one hand while trying to keep the small animal supported. “And why are you holding your gut like that?”

He had to come up with something fast. “I-I think I ate something that disagreed with me. Feeling bloated too. I’m going to take a bath.” That was going to be his way of sneaking the dog into the bathroom so he could bathe it. 

But he wasn’t going to get away that easy. You trailed your hand across his chest and -almost- touched the dog. “You aren’t bloated, baby. Why don’t I finish up these cookies and I’ll join you.”

Jongdae was beginning to panic. “You picked a bad time (Y/N), I feel very unsexy right now.” He faked a gag, and ran off towards the bathroom. What he didn’t see however, was knowing look on your face. You weren’t sure what was going on yet, but he wouldn’t be able to hide it for very long. 

He didn’t take off his jacket or put the puppy down until the light in the bathroom was on and the door was locked. The sound of the water running silenced most of the puppy’s little yips and sounds. Jongdae was thankful it wasn’t old enough to properly bark yet, because he’d be completely and totally doomed if it did. 

It seemed to enjoy being in the little bit of water that had accumulated so far in the bottom of the tub. “I think I should come up with something to call you, even if we don’t have you for a long time. Hmm, how about Storm?” The dog just kept lapping at the water as it dripped out of the faucet, shaking the water off its fur every once in a while. That was a good enough confirmation for him.

The water wasn’t very deep when Jongdae turned it off. He grabbed his water glass off the counter behind him and began to pour the water on top of the dog’s back so he could wash it. Next came the flea shampoo. 

It was a lot easier said than done to wash a wriggling puppy. Jongdae’s eyes were constantly darting to the door to make sure you weren’t suspicious of anything (even though you totally were, and you were going to get to the bottom of this). 

Drying the damned animal proved to be even harder than washing it. He was grunting and cursing as the small animal tried to leap out of towel. You could hear Jongdae, wondering what the hell he was doing in there. “Having fun in there, Dae?” You asked, knocking gently on the door. He gave you a quick ‘mhmm’ and narrowed your eyes at the closed door. “Alright, well the cookies are in the oven and they’re almost done. If you’re not feeling too ‘unsexy’ once you’re done in there, they’re all yours.”

He thanked you and waited for the sounds of your footsteps to head back towards the kitchen before putting Storm down on the bath mat. The empty tub was going to be the dog’s home for the next little while. Jongdae dried the bottom of the tub and layed down several of the puppy pads on the tub floor and filled a small bowl he found with water. There was only one bowl so the food was just poured in a small pile on one of the pads. He knew he’d have to find some sort of excuse to lock himself in the bathroom to make sure Storm would be okay.

After scratching behind its ears and ensuring that it had everything it needed, he placed it in the shower and shut the curtain. He felt like an ass leaving it alone, but it seemed to be the best option. He knew you wouldn’t just send it outside (in weather like this especially) but he could honestly see Storm being your dog. It was hopeful thinking, but how could you say no if the dog was already adjusted to your home. 

On the plus side, Christmas was a few days away. All he needed was to call the landlord and verify that animals were allowed in the apartment, and Storm could be a Christmas present for you both. As long as Storm stayed in the bathroom (again, wishful thinking), everything would be just fine.

*

Jongdae had caught Storm trying to leave the bathroom twice. He’d very quickly scoop the animal up and hurry it back to the bathroom before you could see anything. 

While yes, you couldn’t actually see anything, you were still suspicious. Jongdae was weird, that you already knew, but this was another level of weird that you’d yet to see from him. The rest of the evening went perfectly; you and Jongdae had your holiday movie-perfect evening with the cookies and cocoa by the fireplace. He was still jumping up during the evening and running to the other room, which was still odd, but you knew you’d figure out what it was soon enough. 

Early hours of the morning soon approached and it was time to go to bed. Jongdae peeked his head in the bedroom and ensured the puppy wasn’t in the room and it was deemed save to enter. You were too tired to even notice his odd behaviour; you simply flopped down onto the mattress and mumbled something vaguely sounding like ‘good night’. 

Once you were snoring softly, he tiptoed into the bathroom to give a little attention to Storm. The puppy licked his face, but didn’t yap (thank the Lord) at him. The food looked fine, so did the water, and the pad was mostly unused. Now certain that everything was in order, he left the bathroom with the door ajar and the dimmest light on so it wouldn't be in total darkness. 

Jongdae slept with happy dreams involving Storm, your potential future children, and the many Christmases he hoped to share in the future. 

*

He woke up to find your side of the bed empty and the bathroom door completely open. Panicked, he shot out of bed and found you in the living room with Storm. The dog was on the floor while you rubbed its belly and scratched under its chin. 

That was a good thing. 

“So, you found it.” Jongdae said, almost sounding guilty. “Well, the dog found me, actually. I woke up with her sleeping on my chest. Scared the shit out of me, honestly.” You said, looking down at the dog. Your voice was pretty monotoned, and Jongdae couldn’t tell if you were upset or not. 

“Before you say anything- It’s a rescue, I found the dog outside while getting your baking stuff and I couldn’t leave it there in the storm, so I brought it home. Please don’t be mad.” Jongdae struggled to not stumble over his words. 

You chuckled at his unease. “I’m not mad, Dae. I’m a little sad that you didn’t just outright say you found her yesterday, but that’s whatever. I know you joke that I’m Cruella De Ville and all, but did you honestly think I’d kick an innocent animal to the curb during a storm?”

Hearing you say it like that made him feel like a fool. “It’s just- You’ve always had these excuses for not having a dog, and I was worried we’d have to get rid of it. I hoped if the dog was used to the house and seemed happy here we’d get to keep it. Wait-she? You know the dog is a girl?” 

“One, I guess that’s fair, but I would have liked it if you talked to me. From what I see, she's not very skittish, so I guess that means she’s comfy and happy here. Two, I know anatomy. She’s most definitely a girl.”

The first part of what you said made Jongdae light up. “So, we’re gonna keep her?” He asked, reaching down to pick up Storm. “I don’t see why not, I checked and the building allows pets. Besides, she’s taken a liking to us, and puppies are great practice for what it’s like to raise a baby. She’s ours, Dae.”

He pecked your cheek and his mind replayed clips from his dream last night. “Welcome to the family, Storm.”

THE END


End file.
